Verbal Warfare
by Laerkstrein
Summary: A pity she couldn't see the beauty of his cause.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Legend of Korra_, _or any of the characters used in this fic. They all belong to Michael DiMartino and Bryan Konietzeko. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**Verbal Warfare**

**A/N:** Following episode 10; Amolin if you squint. Yeah, I ship it. I regret nothing.

* * *

One more out of the picture, and one less life that would have to be lost to war. It was just a shame she couldn't have been swayed, brilliant as she was.

A pity she had to look upon him as an enemy, rather than a savior.

"I must say, I'm honored that you'd take the time out of your day to take up our invitation, Lin Beifong." Noting the restraints that bound her to the chair, he waved a hand. A statement that they wouldn't be necessary. "Truly, I've been interested in meeting you for quite some time."

Lin scoffed, shoving the guard away once free of the shackles that shouldn't have been present. Without her bending, she was no longer a threat. And yet, these men still feared her.

"We're not friends, and this isn't a tea party. You should know." She crossed her arms, staring at him in obvious defiance. "Though it's somewhat of a relief that you're so interested in me. We'll have plenty of time to chat once you're rotting away in a cell."

The guards were promptly dismissed as he seated himself, hands placed upon the table as a muted gesture of peace between them. He had no intention of fighting her, bender or not. Even if she were, for the moment, a prisoner, issuing a challenge of any sort was not the way to get what he wanted.

She could prove useful.

"It would seem that we shared a common interest at some point." The woman raised an eyebrow in muted disbelief. "Removing the Avatar from Republic City."

It was no secret that the young Waterbender had been arrested on her first day within the city. Multiple counts of destruction of property and vandalism, interference with an official investigation, refusing arrest, evading the police. The report had been widely spread through the media, thus causing many to question her reliability and talent as the Avatar.

Her arrival couldn't have been more perfect.

But now that the city was siding with her, beginning to believe that she was the savior they thought they needed, it was becoming more of an issue. It had been, at the very least, to his advantage while Councilman Tarrlok had been wrangling innocents like cattle to be taken to slaughter. Their numbers had grown rather substantially during those days, even with the Avatar fighting the obvious injustice. But even his usefulness had finally run its course.

Republic City was only where the Revolution would begin. The other lands would soon follow the glory of his cause.

"And what cause would that be?" She was direct, reading what she could not even see. "Your thinly-veiled acts of terrorism? Whatever credit you had as a man was lost when you stepped out of line with abductions and assaults." Lin leaned across the table with narrowed eyes. "Don't think you're special because of your little movement. You're just as guilty as every other law-breaker I've put away. I don't need to be Chief in order to bring you down."

What a force she could have been for the Equalists. A woman who held no tolerance for the injustices cast upon the weak, her time would have been better spent in the service of those who had no chance to defend themselves.

To restore balance to the world, ensure that power would not overcome and corrupt mankind again. With power came vanity. And, with vanity, there came death. For that purpose had he begun the Revolution.

For the living and the dead.

"I take it that means you're not interested."

Lin stood, leaning across the table. Her fist hit the surface, the sound bouncing off the walls. "Not on your life."

He followed suit, the chair scraping against the floor as the door opened behind him. "Your decision... is regrettable."

A smile came to him as he made his exit. She was strong. Well-deserving of the title that she no longer carried. But a woman like Lin Beifong would not be easy to bend to his will.

Such a shame a woman like this couldn't see the benefits of, what could be, their cause.


End file.
